Project Oméga
by kailyaenzo
Summary: Surnommé être un projet, une jeune adolescente de 16 ans et persuader d'être un monstre, une scientifique va lui prouver le contraire et va même finir par l'aimer plus qui faudrait et surtout comme elle est.


_******Auteur:**__******Me voilà avec une fic qui m'est passé par la tête, il y a pas longtemps, après avoir jouer à mon jeu d'horreur favori, je me suis donc inspiré du jeu pour faire cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire de ce que vous en avez penser et évidemment les personnages de Mai hime & Mai otome ne m'appartienne pas.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture...**_

* * *

**_Project Oméga :_**

**Point de vue de Viola Shizuru.**

Tout commence le 09.01.2000, un jour, ou l'univers d'une jeune adolescente de 16 ans bascule dans l'obscurité qu'elle vivait déjà auparavant, cette jeune fille est dotée d'incroyable et puissant pouvoir de télépathe et de télékinésie.

Enfermer dans un endroit sûr, cette jeune fille devait endurer de violence torture de la part d'une organisation qui l'avait attrapé pour l'étudier sur ces pouvoirs, tous les jours, elle avait le droit de sortir de sa cellule pendant 2 heures, elle profitait pour s'asseoir sur l'herbe et contemplait le ciel, j'avais toute suite sentie que tout allait changer dans ma vie et hélas pas qu'en bien.

Je me nomme Shizuru Viola, je suis nommée chef scientifique de ce complexe à seulement 23 ans, je suis chargé de faire des expériences sur une jeune fille ou plutôt une jeune adolescente du nom de Natsuki Kuga, crainte par les personnes y travaillant, ils la craignent, mais ça ne les empêche pas de lui faire plus de mal qu'avant, cela fait plus de 2 mois que j'observe la torture qu'elle reçoit dans l'ombre, mais je m'étais décidé à changer cela, cette jeune fille est dans ce complexe depuis ces huit ans, et depuis là, la torture était permanente.

Je la rejoignis discrètement dehors.

**- Ara, que c'est beau, n'est-ce pas, le ciel bleu est une belle représentation de la liberté, **lui fis-je d'un léger sourire.

Elle me regardait étrangement mon sourire du la figé un instant, je pense que c'est le faite que plus personnes s'approches d'elle et lui souris, elle a sûrement dû avoir l'habitude qu'on la prenne pour un monstre.

Elle ne me répondit pas, mais je la sens se détendre étrangement, je m'asseyais à ses côtés sur l'herbe et nous contemplons le ciel à deux, je tournais mon visage vers la jeune fille habillé d'un simple pyjama bleu, je pense que pour elle, je dois être une étrangère qui essaye de la prendre en confiance pour mieux la dupé, mais non ce n'est pas mon intention.

**- Natsuki, je sais que tu penses que je suis là pour essayer de te tromper comme les autres, mais non, je suis là pour toi, t'aider... Je suis présente juste pour toi...,**déclarai-je doucement.

Ces mots du la laisser perplexe, elle leva son regard vers moi, je croisais enfin ces yeux émeraude si sombres et pourtant, je pus y lire de la tristesse, elle doit sûrement beaucoup souffrir de sentir tous les événements qui passent sur ce bas monde, ma seule pensée à cet instant, c'est qu'en réalité Natsuki n'était pas dangereuse de nature, mais on l'a forcé à le devenir en sentant la haine dans le monde, c'est une forme d'empathie, je le sens parce que je suis moi-même empathique.

Après des longues minutes à l'observer, je me décidais à me lever, mais au moment de me lever, je fus retenu par une main qui exercer une forte pression sur mon bras, je descendis mon regard vers Natsuki qui me regardait avec une certaine détresse.

**- Qui êtes-vous ? **Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, tout en me tenant toujours le bras.

Je fronçais les sourcils, en me rée installant à ces côtés, je pus apercevoir un court instant du soulagement dans ces yeux.

**- Je me nomme Shizuru Viola, je suis une scientifique qui...**

Je m'arrêtais soudainement de parler quand je vis le regard de Natsuki s'obscurcir, quand je vis cela, je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever rapidement, le faite que je sois une scientifique...C'était cela son problème , j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait tué un par un les scientifiques de ce complexe.

**- Attend Natsuki, je ne te veux aucun mal. **Tente-je, seulement, elle ne l'entendit pas de cette manière, elle utilisait son pouvoir de télékinésie pour m'étrangler.

**- Natsuki... Je t'en supplie... **Et puis plus rien, je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

**2 heures après les faits, je me réveillais, mon chef m'accueillit avec un sourire.**

**- Je suis heureux de vous savoir en vie, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, **me fit-il sur un ton qui pouvait m'exaspérer.

Je me redressais et je regardais autour de moi, je me trouvais à l'infirmerie.

Mentalement, je me demandais pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas achevé comme les autres.

**- Comment... **Tente-je de m'exprimer, mais j'eus du mal.

Mon chef semblait avoir compris ma question.

**- Les caméras se sont mises hors-services à un moment lors de votre entretien avec Natsuki, j'ai envoyé une équipe à l'endroit ou vous, vous trouvez, on vous a trouvé allonger sur le sol, Natsuki près de vous, regardant le ciel, vous savait, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, d'habitude cette jeune tue tout ce qui bouge sans hésitation... **M'expliqua-t-il.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Natsuki, j'ai pu imaginer que pendant ces deux heures, elle a pu endurer de nouvelles tortures.

**- Où se trouve Natsuki ?** Demande-je d'un ton neutre.

**- Comme le stipule votre contrat tout ce qui passe dans ce complexe doit rester confidentiel, vous le savez ?** Me demanda-t-il d'un ton qui s'avérer assez sérieux voir menaçant.

Je hochais donc la tête pendant qu'il continuait sur sa lancée.

**- Nous avons remis Natsuki dans sa cellule, puis nous l'avons emmené dans un secteur que nous nommons l'abattoir...** Ajoutai mon supérieur sadiquement. **L'abattoir qui est votre laboratoire très chère...**

Sur ces mots, il partit me laissant choqué de cette nouvelle, je décidais de me lever du lit pour rejoindre mon laboratoire en question, j'étais vêtue d'une simple chemise d'hôpital.

Je marchais dans des couloirs qui n'étaient pas très éclairés, J'entendais des cris de douleur qui me fit aller plus vite, en ouvrant la porte du laboratoire, le spectacle s'ouvrant à moi m'écœure, en face de moi, des médecins, des scientifiques s'amuser à torturer Natsuki simplement vêtue de ces sous-vêtements en lui envoyant des décharges conséquentes dans son organisme ce qui provoquais des tremblements de terre et des destructions de vitre, Natsuki était debout suspendu et attacher, son regard croisait le mien.

**- QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? **Dis-je en levant la voix.

Les scientifiques et médecins qui n'avaient pas vu ma présence arrêtaient tout ce qui faisait et me regardait de manière étonnée voir paniqué.

Un scientifique s'avançait vers moi, il semblait gêner.

**- On, nous à ordonner de lui transmettre le même traitement à chaque fois qu'elle commet un crime, jusqu'à son évanouissement et sa depuis sa plus tendre enfance.** Me répondit-il.

Je trouvais cette manière de faire écœurante, je m'avançais vers un interface et pianotai quelque chose qui fit descendre le lit, ou Natsuki était suspendue, la jeune fille se retrouva allonger, toute transpirante.

**- Laissez-nous, je m'en occupe... **Ordonne-je.

Sans insister, ils s'en allaient tous me laissant seule avec le soi-disant monstre, je pris le risque de détacher Natsuki.

**- Voilà, je te libère...** Lui fis-je en la détachant.

J'allais rapidement chercher une longue veste de scientifique pendant qu'elle se redressait pour se mettre assisse sur le lit et je lui la remis avant de reculer, je la vis l'observer hésitant puis elle finit par l'enfiler en me regardant surprise, je pus m'empêcher de sourire, je la vis rougir puis elle détourna son regard semblant gêner, je trouvais d'ailleurs cette réaction mignonne, je baissais mon regard vers ma tenue, il est juste que je ne suis pas très bien vêtue.

**- Excuse moi, je vais vite regarder si je trouve une tenue plus adapter. **Fis-je en m'excusant.

Je partis en direction de mon casier du labo pour prendre, un jean de rechange et une chemise et mes talons, en réalité, je laisse toujours une seconde tenue de ville pour être plus sereine, j'enfilais ma tenue me disant que j'ai intérêt à retrouver ma première tenue.

Au moment de me retourner, je tombais sur Natsuki qui m'observer, je devais admettre que pour une fois, elle me faisait peur à apparaître derrière moi de cette manière, mais je me repris bien vite...

**- Tout va bien Natsuki ?**

Elle hochait la tête puis son regard se portait vers mon chemisier, elle levait sa main vers celui-ci, je ne compris pas ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, je décide de la laisser-faire pour voir son intention...

Je sentis des boutons se refermer un par un avec une vitesse fulgurante, dans la précipitation, j'avais oublié de les fermer.

Cette attention me toucha vraiment...

**- Ara merci, Natsuki,** la remercie-je.

Elle reculait légèrement de moi.

**- De rien...**

Puis elle se dirigeait vers une chaise près de mon bureau pour s'y asseoir, se m'étant à fixer un endroit bien fixement, je la rejoins en m'asseyant sur mon bureau face à elle, de manière que son regard ce pose sur moi.

**- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuer ?** Ose-je lui demander.

**- L'aurais-vous voulu ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

Je vois bien son petit jeu, mais je décidais d'être la première à répondre à sa question.

-** Non, je ne l'aurais pas voulu... Je suis juste étonné que tu ne m'aies pas tué, mon chef m'a avertie que je devais me méfier parce que tu n'avais pas hésité à tuer les personnes qui t'approchaient.**

Elle baissait son regard...

**- Oui, ils prenaient un malin plaisir à me torturer donc ils le méritaient tous, tous sauf, vous qui ne m'avez rien fait et que j'ai faillis tuer, mes pouvoirs font de moi un monstre et j'en suis consciente... C'est de la nature de l'homme de créer des monstres et d'ensuite de faire d'eux des esclaves... Ma mort sera ma liberté... Je le mérite.**

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, une jeune fille de 16 ans souhaitait sa mort, comment en être arriver à là...

**- Non... Tu ne mérites pas la mort et tu es encore moins un monstre, la preuve, tu ne m'as pas tué comme les autres... Tu mérites de vivre et je vais t'aider pour cela.**

Elle me regardait avec des yeux brillants et d'un air ahuri, elle se mit à se tortiller les doigts semblant vouloir me dire, quelque chose, je l'encourageais du regard, elle finit par se lancer.

**- Vous savez si je ne vous ai pas tué parce que je ne le voulais pas, je n'avais pas le courage ou parce que...**

**- Parce que...** Répète-je**.**

**- Parce que... Vous êtes la seule à pas me comparer à un monstre et qui semble me comprendre... **Me répondit-elle doucement, des larmes finirent par coulait sur ces joues.

Pour une fois, je voyais en face de moi, une jeune fille qui semblait avoir besoin d'aide, je la pris doucement dans les bras, je la sentis se tendre avant de se détendre lentement.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerais...** Lui murmure-je tendis que Natsuki s'accrochait à moi comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Je tiendrais ce que je lui ai dit, mais je m'étais loin imaginé ce qu'il allait se passait... Par la suite.

5 ans s'écoulaient en tout depuis qu'il y a trois ans une gigantesque explosion détruisait le complexe en cendre, plusieurs personnes travaillant dans le complexe étaient mortes lors de cette explosion, tous sauf Shizuru qui à était sauvée et Natsuki qui à disparue sans laisser de traces...

**Hôpital privé :**

**L'an 2005, dans la matinée.**

Doucement, je sentis mes paupières bouger, j'essayer d'ouvrir mes yeux et avec de l'obstination, je finissais par les ouvrir, avec difficulté, je me redressais en regardant autour de moi, je m'apercevais rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un hôpital, mais je me demandais comment j'ai pu y être admise, je tournais mon regard vers un calendrier posé sur la table de chevet, la date du calendrier m'interpella, je me levais en grimaçant, j'ignorais pourquoi j'avais autant mal, près de mon lit se trouvais ma feuille de mon admission à l'hôpital, je la pris pour regarder la date.

**- 2004... Ça allait faire 2 ans cette année que je me trouvais dans cet hôpital. **Fis-je en murmurant mélancoliquement.

M'habillant du mieux que je pus, c'est-à-dire, des anciens vêtements que je trouvais dans une armoire de ma voisine de lit que je n'avais pas connue, en enfilant le pantalon, le débardeur et basket laisser par la voisine, je vis la blessure qui me faisait mal, j'avais deux cicatrices étonnamment a peine cicatriser, une au ventre et une deuxième sur ma cuisse gauche, j'arrivais pas à me souvenir de ce qui c'est passer...

Il me fallut 10 minutes pour réussir a tout mettre, puis je sortis de la chambre en boitant, m'aventurant dans les couloirs sombres seuls des lumières grignoter.

Il était sûr que l'hôpital a été abandonné et que tout le monde étaient partis dans la précipitation, mais pourquoi je l'ignorais.

Je traversais les couloirs menant à des chambres et me dirigeait vers la salle d'accueil de l'hôpital, qui était aussi la salle d'attente grâce à des plans accrocher sur le mur et l'hôpital abandonné, quand j'atteins la salle d'accueil, la vue me choqua,

Des médecins et quelques patients morts gisaient sur le sol dans une immense mare de sang, leurs morts m'interpellaient, je m'agenouillais face à une dépouille, auscultant du regard toutes les blessures que celui-ci avait.

**- Que c'est-il donc passé ce n'ai pas une mort naturelle, **Murmure-je pour moi-même.

Des bruits me firent redresser aussi rapidement que j'ai pu, entendant des pas, je me cachais sous le bureau de l'accueil, j'entendis en tout 6 personnes, je levais mon regard discrètement pour observer, ces six hommes sont lourdement armés, de grenade, de mitrailleuse, d'un pistolet semi-automatique, tout pour faire une guerre s'il le faut.

**- Ici, Force Neptune, rien n'a signaler dans le secteur A de l'hôpital, donnez l'emplacement exact ou se trouvais pour la dernière fois le projet Oméga...** Fit un des hommes cagoulés.

**- Nous l'avons repéré plus au sud continuez à avancer et tuer tout ce qui bouge... **Cette voix venait d'un des talkies-walkies- que ces hommes portent.

Deux des hommes cagoulés s'avançaient vers les morts que j'ai aperçus plus tôt et s'agenouillait pour l'observer de plus près.

**- Celui-là a été démembrer, d'une manière non-humaine...** Fais le premier homme.

**- Je pense que, Le Projet Oméga est passer par ici...** Répondit-il sur un ton sur...

Cela faisait la deuxième fois qui prononçait le Projet Oméga, il me disait d'ailleurs quelque chose, j'ai déjà entendu ou vu cela quelque part...

_Mes souvenirs me remontaient à la surface._

_Dans ce souvenir, on était à l'an 2000, 2 mois avant ma rencontre avec Natsuki, c'est là que je vis pour ma première fois de ma vie le complexe et mon supérieur, c'est le jour où j'ai étais embauché._

_J'étais reçu par le supérieur de ce complexe, je l'avais suivi dans son bureau qui était bien plus éclairé, j'observais un moment mon supérieur, il était blond, avec des yeux bleu ciel, il avait une corpulence moyenne, il n'est pas du tout mon genre d'homme._

_**« Je suis heureux de pouvoirs, vous comptez parmi nous, madame Viola-san, je suis John Smith »,**__ me disait-il assis sur une chaise face à son bureau._

_**« Moi de même, monsieur, Smith...».**_

_**« Comme vous le doutez, notre métier demande beaucoup de discrétions, j'aimerais que vous signiez un papier qui stipule que vous ne devez un aucun cas parler de ce complexe et ni ce que vous allez y voir, si vous le faites attendez-vous à subir des conséquences dramatiques ».**_

_Le ton sérieux qui employait me faisait froid dans le dos, je signais donc ces papiers, nous, nous mettons ensuite en route vers la visite du complexe, qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle, mais quand nous avons pris l'ascenseur pour s'enfonçais dans les souterrains sombres du complexe, mes pensées changèrent une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, j'étais impressionné, l'endroit était sombrer dans la noirceur totale, je pus toute même distinguer une immense chambre forte, qui se trouvait suspendue et éclairer par des lampes._

_Mon supérieur m'expliquait que dans cette chambre forte se trouvais à l'intérieur, une abomination créature._

_Dans ce souterrain, la chambre forte était suspendue en l'air, elle semblait flotter, au dessous de la chambre, il n'y avait rien, seulement le vide, il y avait juste un sol en grille autour pour éviter de tomber dans le vide, mais pas au milieu de la pièce le vide total, mon supérieur me fit signe de le suivre, jusqu'à un mini élévateur qui nous conduit à une pièce plus en l'air, tout près de la chambre forte, nous rentrons dans cette pièce puis il se mit à regarder la chambre par le biais d'une vitre blindé._

_**« Vous savez qu'il y a une créature dedans, mais vous demandez, a quoi peut-elle bien ressemblez ?» **__Me demanda-t-il._

_**C'est vrai,** ma curiosité ce le demandais, je hochais la tête, il s'avançait vers un interface, pianotant quelque chose._

_**« Confirmation de présence de signe de vie, présence humaine détectée » **__Fit la voix de l'interface, je compris que dedans se trouvais une personne et non une créature, car une créature ce n'est pas humain._

_Il se tournait vers moi._

_**« Vous fiez jamais aux apparences dans cette chambre se trouve un être maléfique, rien qui peut être humain, elle détient en elle d'énorme pouvoir, et cela, depuis sa naissance, voilà pourquoi, elle est enfermée dans cette chambre forte, qui est dotée d'un appareil qui lui neutralise ces pouvoirs monstrueux, à ces huit ans, nous l'avons enfermé dans cette chambre pour préserver l'humanité, mais c'est sans compter qu'elle les tue sans aucune pitié... Elle ne sort que seulement si son comportement est irréprochable... Vous allez travailler et diriger le secteur du laboratoire, se trouvant encore plus bas et je ne vous cache pas, qu'elle déteste fortement les scientifiques et les médecins...» **__M'expliqua-t-il._

_En l'entendant parler, j'avais l'impression que la personne enfermer dedans était en effet une créature sans pitié._

_**« Elle est pour l'instant purger dans le coma comme tous les soirs pendant toute la nuit, son réveil ne se fera...(il regarda sa montre, nous étions l'aube, donc il était ''6h30'')... Dans une bonne trentaine de minutes...(me regardant avec un sourire plus que sadique)... Vous allez enfin pouvoir admirer, l'être le plus démoniaque, Une abomination créer par l'homme , mais aussi l'être le plus joli du monde...» **__Finissait-il._

Je revenais enfin à la réalité, les six hommes étaient toujours présents, ils semblaient surveiller l'entrer de l'hôpital, je savais que je devais tous faire pour essayer de sortir d'en dessous du ce bureau.

M'accroupissant, je marchais sans faire aucun bruit, je les entendais tout près de moi, j'entendais mon cœur battre rapidement sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et du stress que je ressentais.

Atteignant le couloir, je me redressais et me mis à courir m'attirant les hommes.

**- Eh arrêtez-vous**, me Fit-il.

Je m'arrêtais brusquement, lentement, je me retournais en levant mes bras au l'air, face à moi les six hommes avaient leurs armes braquer sur moi.

Je commençais à vraiment paniquer, un des hommes n'hésita pas à me tirer dessus seulement la balle qui devait me toucher ne m'atteignit pas, elle flottait en l'air.

Les six hommes furent surpris et se regardaient entres eux et autour d'eux.

**- Mais c'est... **L'un des hommes n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer qu'il explosait sur place, laissant quelques organes au passage, puis c'était au tour des autres, je pouvais entendre les cris, le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi me dégoûtait, il avait une personne qui les détruisait un par un.

**- AAAAH...**

Les hommes restant se mirent à crier de douleur avant d'également exploser sur place, laissant leurs boyaux sous mes yeux choqués une immense flaque de sang coulait jusqu'à mes pieds, la personne apparut au milieu de ce carnage, elle me regardait, elle s'adressait à moi, de manière protectrice, j'arrivais pas à reconnaître la voix et ni la personne.

**- Tu es en sécurité maintenant...** Me fit la silhouette avant de disparaître...

Je restais perplexe sur le fait que la personne m'a protégé, mais aussi qu'il ou qu'elle ne m'a pas tué comme les autres, je me penchais vers les restes des hommes pour récupérer leurs armes et les munitions et puis je me remis en route, en surveillant attentivement les alentours... Je sentais comme une présence dans cet hôpital, au plutôt je sentais une présence derrière moi, qui semble me surveiller et veiller sur moi.

_Un flash dans mes esprits me transportait à nouveau dans mes souvenirs, c'était l'année 2001 & 2002 ou tout se déroulait tranquillement sans encombre._

_Le comportement de Natsuki envers les scientifiques s'était amélioré, elle s'était ouverte à moi et je devais admettre que je m'étais attaché à elle, j'adorais nos moments passer ensemble, elle se laisser faire sans utiliser la force comme elle le faisait d'habitude._

_Un jour, l'an 2003 quelques heures avant la catastrophe, monsieur Smith m'a convoqué dans son bureau pour me parler de ce rapprochement et il m'avait clairement dit de m'éloigner d'elle, ou sinon je risquais de le regretter, ces menaces d'ailleurs, je n'ai ne les ai pas écouter, il avait aussi ajouté que je risquais de mettre en puéril __**''le projet'' **__si je continuais d'être proche de Natsuki, mais je ne voulais pas l'abandonner, j'ai donc ignoré ces menaces._

_Les moyens de Smith pour m'empêcher de m'en approcher étaient énormes, un jour à mon laboratoire pendant que je m'occupais de faire les tests sur Natsuki, il fit appel à des équipes de l'armée, pour me menacer et forcer Natsuki à faire appel à ces pouvoirs, afin d'avoir une bonne raison de l'enfermer et de la torturer, mais en ma présence, elle ne faisait plus rien, elle se mettait juste devant moi et me protéger à son tour comme je le faisais maintenant depuis 2 ans._

_Mon supérieur qui était devant ces trois hommes me regardait souvent avec mépris et me disait._

_**« Vous allez le regretter d'avoir osé me désobéir...» **__Me disait-il sur un ton énerver avant de partir emmenant ces soldats avec, nous laissant seules_

_Natsuki se retournait vers moi, un sourire ornait son visage, le premier sourire qu'elle m'avait adressé était il y a un an maintenant, je sentais qu'elle était plus heureuse en ma présence, je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras, ce qui la surprit toujours n'étant pas habituer à ce genre d'approche, mais elle ne me rejetait pas, m'écartant légèrement d'elle, je posais ma main sur sa joue gauche, et commençais à la caresser, sa joue était douce, rien n'a voir avec celle d'un monstre, je la voyais fermer ces yeux profitant du contact._

_Je sais que Natsuki n'est pas dangereuse, elle n'a jamais souhaitait devenir une jeune fille impitoyable, on lui a forcé à le devenir... Tendis qu'elle avait rée ouvert ces yeux, j'approchais mon visage du sien._

_Au moment ou nos lèvres allaient se croisait un retentissement de coup feu se fit entendre..._

_Je me stoppais, en écarquillant mes yeux, Natsuki me regardait sans comprendre, puis je descendis mon regard suivi de celui de Natsuki vers mon ventre, pour voir du sang se former, je posais ma main dessus, je me retournais vers la personne qui m'avait tiré dessus, il ne s'agissait nul d'autre que John Smith, mon supérieur relevait son arme vers moi et Natsuki, n'hésitant pas à vouloir de nouveau tirer cette fois-ci dans ma cuisse gauche, je criais de douleur en appuyant sur mes blessures Natsuki ne réagissait pas, elle restait figée sur place, je sentais une douleur insupportable m'envahir qui m'empêcher de me tenir debout, je finissais par m'effondrer dans les bras de Natsuki qui avait réagi pour me rattraper, je me retrouvais coucher dans ces bras, ma tête contre son torse, m'entourant avec ces bras, elle me maintenait contre elle._

_**« Ne... T... Inquiète... Pas... Natsuki » **__Lui fis-je faiblement, je sentais Natsuki me serrer contre elle..._

_**« Reste avec moi... S'il te plait » **__Me fit-elle en sanglotant, je tentais tant bien que mal, de rester éveiller, je sentais le sang s'écoulant de mes blessures sous mes mains déjà ensanglantées, je serrais les dents... J'entendis Smith rigoler, ce qui attirait mon intention ainsi que celui de Natsuki, qui avait maintenant le regard aussi noir que du charbon._

_**« Ah, Ah Ah, quel spectacle touchant... Hein Kuga, que ressens-tu devant ce spectacle, voir une personne avec qui tu tes attachés se vider de son sang doit t'exciter après tout, tu es un monstre et vous, Viola-san, il me semble, vous avoir demander de vous éloigner d'elle, il me semble vous avoir prévenu des conséquences, Ah Ah Ah...» **__Fit Smith en rigolant._

_**« Il n'avait pas le droit...» **__Entendis-je un murmure venant de Natsuki._

_Je sentais des tremblements venant de Natsuki qui me tenait dans ces bras, je la regardais, elle tremblait de colère, je la voyais serrer les dents, des larmes coulaient sur ces joues, un tremblement de terre se fit ressentir, le matériel de mon labo volaient et allaient se fracasser contre les murs, le sol se fissurer._

_**« MAIS QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE BON SANG » **__Paniquait mon ancien supérieur, qui compris directement que tous ces dégâts venaient de Natsuki. Il se dirigeait vers nous, pointant son arme sur Natsuki, je fermais mes yeux et j'entendis._

_**« Bien sur, c'est toi, disparais sale monstre... » **__J'entendis un hurlement de colère et un énorme Boum imposant et puis plus rien._

Je revenais à la réalité, j'avais du mal à me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé par la suite, je me demandais surtout si Natsuki était vivante et si elle allait bien.

Je me remis à marcher en boitant, je me dirigeais vers les portes de sortie qui était ouverte, quand je fus presque à leur hauteur, elles se refermèrent brusquement, ce qui me fit reculer puis je tentais de les ouvrir, mais en vin.

_**Ce n'est pas vrai,**_ pensais-je.

Je soupirai, je n'avais pas le choix de continuer à marcher prudemment dans les profondeurs de l'hôpital qui commencé vraiment à me faire peur, j'entendis des grincements, des murmures ce qui me fit faire des pas hésitant, j'essayais toute-même de ne pas être terrifiée.

Il avait beaucoup de corps sans vie sur le sol, n'importe où j'allais...

**- Je sais qui tu es, ...** Me fais une voix, je m'arrêtais, J'ignorais si cette voix venait de ma tête ou si elle venait de la réalité, je regardais autour de moi.

**- Continue n'est pas peur, tu n'es pas, toute seule ...** Continue de dire la voix.

Trop concentrer, je ne remarquai pas, un des corps se relever et se dirigeait vers moi.

**- GRRR, **ce grognement me fit retourner brusquement vers un mort, qui se tenait bien debout, le visage gauche déchiqueté, il semblait soudainement paralyser, retenu par une force invisible.

**- Je le retiens, vise la tête.** Me fit la voix de la personne, j'obéissais, une fois mon arme charger, je tirai dans la tête de ce mort, qui tomba lourdement sur le sol.

J'observais ce que j'avais dû faire, mes yeux étaient poser sur cet homme qui devait avoir une famille à quelque part et je lui avais tiré dessus, je tombais à genoux.

**- Tour centrale, nous avons entendu un bruit de coup de feu, nous nous dirigeons vers celui-ci.** J'entendis des personnes très proches venir vers moi, il était trop tard pour que je me sauve.

**- Il y a une femme regarder.** Fit un des soldats en s'approchant de moi, il s'agenouillait à ma hauteur, il voulait approcher sa main, mais je me reculais. **Nous vous voulons aucun mal rassurez-vous... Nous sommes là pour vous aider, je m'appelle Reito. **Me fit-il d'une manière rassurante, trois autres soldats, nous rejoignent, il se relevait en me tendant la main.** Venez, on va vous conduire dans un endroit plus sur...**

Finalement, je l'écoutais, je pris sa main, une fois debout, je fus escorté par les soldats vers la sortie de secours, malgré la fatigue et la douleur de mes blessures, je tentais de les suivre du mieux que je pouvais.

Deux soldats me soutenaient par le bras.

**- Que vous est-il arrivé ?** Demanda Reito.

Je baissais ma tête.

**- Je me suis fait tirer dessus...**

Cette nouvelle semblait les laisser perplexe.

**- Par qui et où ?** Me demanda-t-il.

Je relevais ma tête vers eux, je me demandais pourquoi, il me posait cette question.

**- Par John Smith, mon supérieur au complexe CSC plus précisément au Centre Scientifique Corporation...**

Je les sentais troublés par ce que je venais de leur dire.

**- Je vois, quand nous arriverons au camp, je pense que le capitaine voudra, vous posez des questions...** Me fis l'autre homme qui me soutenait.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

**- Pourquoi ?** Demande-je.

Le quatrième soldat s'avançait vers moi et ces deux équipiers.

**- Le centre à était détruit par une explosion, nous savons que le professeur Smith faisait des choses louches dans ce centre et qui détenait en sa possession le Projet Oméga... Avez-vous déjà entendu parler ?** Me demanda-t-il.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que nous arrivons près d'un camion blindé militaire, ils me firent monter, le camion militaire était aménager de banquette, d'un interface pour communiqué et surement surveiller, l'un des soldats se mit en volant et démarra le camion vers une direction nouvelle pour moi, tendis que les trois autres s'asseyaient face à moi, je me tenais le ventre, j'avais complètement négligé mes blessures lors de cette excursion dans cet hôpital et maintenant, j'en subissais les conséquences, du mieux que je pus, je me redressais pour leur répondre.

**- J'ai entendu parler du projet Oméga que trois, une fois par le professeur Smith et deux autres fois par vos coéquipiers...** Fis-je, seulement la fin de ma phrase semblait les laisser perplexe.

**- Il y a-t-il un souci ?** Demande-je, je voyais que les trois hommes se regardaient sans comprendre.

Reito qui est en face de moi, plus à gauche de ces équipiers prit la parole.

**- Oui, il y a un souci, car il n'y a que moi, Tate, Takeda et Sergay qui ont étaient envoyés dans cet hôpital par notre capitaine.** M'expliqua-t-il sur un ton grave en désignant chacun des ces équipiers pour me les présenter. J'arrivais pas à comprendre, ou il voulait en venir, je me mis à réfléchir, quand j'ai eu une petite idée du pourquoi, je l'exposai.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, ou il voulait en venir, je me mis à réfléchir, quand j'ai eu une petite idée du pourquoi, je l'exposai.

**- Ces hommes que j'ai vus dans l'hôpital, ne sont donc pas vos coéquipiers...** Confirme-je, les trois hommes hochèrent la tête. **Il est possible que j'ai entendu dire venant d'un de ces hommes, Force Neptune...** Sur cette révélation, ils soupirèrent, le premier homme venait s'asseoir à côté de moi passant ces bras autour de mes épaules.

**- Merci...** Me faisait Reito assis à mes côtés.

Sergay intervenait.

**- L'unité Force Neptune, et une armée que votre patron à créer par récupérer le projet Oméga qui s'est échappé, Savez-vous de qui ou de quoi il s'agit ? Il faut vraiment que vous, vous souvenez, je sais que vous nous avez dits qu'il a été prononcer trois fois, mais faut vraiment qu'on sache...** Me demanda-t-il.

**_Le projet Oméga_ **me fis-je dans mes pensées, _**j****e **sais juste qu'il a été prononcer trois fois_, je fermais mes yeux.

_Je me replongeais dans mes souvenirs, mon souvenir se situait à l'an 2003, plusieurs mois avant l'explosion du complexe. Comme à mon habitude, je me trouvais dans mon laboratoire ou je n'avais pas d'y sortir sans l'autorisation de mon supérieur, surtout qu'aujourd'hui, je recevais Natsuki qui avait le droit de sortir de sa chambre forte grâce à son comportement exemplaire, j'étais vraiment fière d'elle et de ces progrès, même Smith était étonné de ce comportement, il me disait toute même de me méfier parce que un monstre, reste un monstre... Il voyait d'un mauvais œil, notre rapprochement... Il est vrai que nous étions vraiment très proches, et je ne savais toujours pas ce que je ressentais... Natsuki me faisait ressentir beaucoup chose en moi malgré que c'est un soi-disant monstre, pour moi, elle ne l'est pas, c'est même un ange..._

_Pendant que je peaufinais mes derniers dossiers dans mon bureau, un garde m'emmenait Natsuki à mon laboratoire, quand je l'aperçus par le bai vitré, je sortis de mon bureau le sourire aux lèvres, je la voyais également sourire, cela me réchauffer le cœur, avoir le privilège de la voir sourire me rendait tout simplement heureuse._

_Je fis signe au garde de nous laisser, ce qui fit sans broncher, je pris ensuite la main de Natsuki pour la conduire dans la salle de détente, l'avantage que j'avais ce que j'ai un grand laboratoire, tout bonnement bien aménager, avec quatre pièces très grandes, une pièce me servait à faire des examens, une autre à faire des analyses, la troisième me servait d'office de bureau et la quatrième est tout simplement la salle de détente, qui est aménager de deux canapés, d'un mini bar, un téléviseur, il y avait aussi une petite cuisine, avec une table et trois chaises, je n'allais donc pas me plaindre d'être obligé à y rester, en atteignant ma salle de détente, je fis asseoir Natsuki sur le canapé, pendant que je m'installais face à elle._

_**« Ara, Natsuki comment vas-tu ?» **__Lui demande-je, toujours le sourire aux lèvres._

_Je la voyais tout simplement épanouie, malgré le fait qu'elle continuait à vivre dans un enfer._

_**« Je vais mieux et ça, c'est grâce à toi, Shizuru.»**__ Me fit-elle en souriant._

_Il est vrai que grâce à moi, elle pouvait se contrôler, elle pouvait être vêtue d'autres vêtements qu'un simple pyjama, mais la chose qui n'avait pas changé hélas, c'était la torture qu'elle recevait de temps en temps._

_**« Ara, ce n'est pas que grâce à moi, que tu peux aller mieux, mais aussi grâce à toi-même, tu arrives enfin à contrôler tes pouvoirs, je suis si fière de toi » **__Lui déclare-je, sincèrement en lui prenant les mains._

_Je la vue rougir à ce contact, elle me faisait fondre mon cœur, elle était tellement adorable, elle finit par baisser sa tête._

_**« Mais même si j'arrive à contrôler mes pouvoirs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, tu m'aides, moi qui suis un monstre, un simple projet pour Smith » **__Me disait-elle..._

_Je souriais de manière rassurante, je ramenais ma main au dessus de sa poitrine ou se trouvais son cœur._

_**« Tu n'es pas un monstre, la preuve sous ma main, je sens un cœur battre, ton cœur, tu ressens plus de choses que n'importe qui d'autres sur ce monde, tu as peut-être commis des crimes impardonnables, mais c'est parce que Smith t'a obligé à le faire, les tortures qu'ils t'infligent, c'est pour que tu changes... Pour eux, tu es peut-être un monstre, mais pour moi, tu es juste toi, tu es adorable, gentille et douce... C'est pour ça que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais... » **__Termine-je en m'installant à ces côtés, pour une fois, elle venait se blottir elle-même dans mes bras_

Quand j'ouvris mes yeux, je me retrouvais dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, je me redressais rapidement, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur, une main se posait sur mon épaule me forçant à me recoucher.

**- Rester allonger, sinon vos blessures, vont ce ré ouvrir... **Me fit une personne.

Cette personne était une femme d'environ mon âge, les cheveux noir, court et ondulé.

**- Qui êtes-vous et ou suis-je ?** Lui demande-je d'une voix perdue.

**- Je suis Yohko, l'infirmière et vous vous trouvez aux camps militaires...** Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose d'autres, elle fut coupée par une personne qui venait d'entrer, il s'agissait de Reito.

**- Alors Yohko, a ce que je vois, notre blessé et réveiller.** Fait-il en me souriant.

**- Oui, il lui faut beaucoup de repos, ces blessures ont été très mal soignées, ce qui explique pourquoi ces blessures n'est pas cicatrisé au bout de quelqu'un temps.** Expliqua-t-elle en me regardant.

Je restais allonger, les mains posées sur mon ventre, j'y pense maintenant, ce sont mes habilles que j'avais en partant de l'hôpital, en voyant ma mine incompréhensible, Yohko s'adressait à moi.

**- Je vous ai passé d'autres vêtements, vos anciens vêtements étaient remplis de tache de sang... **Sur ces mots, elle sortit me laissant seule avec Reito, qui s'asseyait à mes côtés.

**- Vous, nous avez fais peur, vous savez, nous étions en train de parler et puis vous vous êtes endormie, mes équipiers et moi avons vu du sang coulait de vos blessures, on vous a conduit d'urgence ici.** M'expliqua-t-il.

Je le remerciais gentiment, quand il rajouta.

**- Comment vous vous appelez ?**

**- Shizuru Viola...**

Il me souriait, et pourtant, ce sourire ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid, les seuls sourires qui me faisaient effet, c'était ceux de Natsuki que je voulais toujours retrouver.

**- Enchanter Shizuru, vous sentez-vous d'attaque, à parler au capitaine ?**

Je hochais la tête, puis soutenu par Reito, je me redressais doucement et posais les pieds au sol, j'enfilais des ballerines laisser par Yohko et toujours soutenu par Reito, on se dirigeait vers la tante du Capitaine.

Nous avons mis deux minutes pour arriver devant la tante de Capitaine, Reito toqua en s'annonçant et en faisant le garde-à-vous.

**- Repos Soldat.** Fais l'homme en faisant signe à Reito de me faire rentrer et de partir ensuite. Puis il m'invitait à s'asseoir sur une chaise de jardin, quant à lui, il s'installait sur une autre chaise près d'une petite table contenante des armes.

**- Dans le rapport du soldat Kanzaki Reito, il disait qu'il avait trouvé une jeune femme, je suppose donc que c'est vous ?**

J'acquiescer tout en écoutant.

**- Ara en effet, je me présente, je suis Shizuru Viola... Je travaillais au Complexe CSC...** Je lui répondis de manière respectable.

**- Je suis le capitaine Sakomizu Kaiji, j'ai entendus dire par Kanzaki que vous pourriez peut-être nous aider à en savoir plus sur le Project Oméga est-ce vrai ?**

_**Encore le projet Oméga pourquoi s'acharner sur ce projet... Une minute... Ara... Je m'en souviens maintenant ... Le projet... C'est ce que Natsuki avait dit... Quelle était qu'un simple projet...**_

Je baissais ma tête, pour moi révéler qui est le projet, serai de blesser Natsuki... Je ne pouvais pas faire cela, pas à elle...

**- Je regrette, je n'en sais pas plus que vous, sur ce projet...**

Le capitaine restait septique sur ma réponse, je pense qu'il sait que je lui ai menti.

**- Ça ne sert à rien de protéger votre patron, même s'il est encore en vie...**

Cette révélation me laissait bouche-bée.

**- Il est vivant... **Laisse-je échapper de manière sombre.

Le capitaine ne comprit pas ma réaction.

**- Je ne comprends, c'est bien lui que vous protégiez, même s'il, vous avez tiré dessus, je me trompe peut-être ?** Me demanda-t-il.

Je serrais les dents face à ces dires, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait.

**- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, croyez-vous que je protégerai une personne qui m'ait tiré dessus à deux reprises.** Lui fis-je en essayant d'être aimable.

Je le voyais soupirait.

**- Non-évidement, vous ne le protégez pas, mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être le Project Oméga.** Me dit-il presque avec conviction.

Je me sentais prise au piège, je ne savais pas quoi dire, continuer à mentir ou dire la vérité.

Soudain, la table ou travailler le capitaine se renversait, ce qui le fit lever de sa chaise ainsi que moi-même, à l'intérieur de la tante tout se mit à trembler, faisant tomber dans ce qui se trouvait...

**- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, vous auriez du ne pas vous en mêlez... **Fais la même voix qui m'avait aidé à plusieurs reprises dans l'hôpital.

- Qui êtes-vous, que voulez-vous. Fit le capitaine paniquer, il courut jusqu'à la sortie de la tante où il se retrouvait à nouveau propulsé en arrière, tombant presque sur moi, même, il fut retenu dans les airs par une force invisible.

Je me souvenais maintenant de ma rencontre avec Natsuki, elle avait utilisé son pouvoir télékinésie pour m'étrangler, et là, c'était le même pouvoir employé seulement, il était servi pour me protéger depuis le début.

**- Natsuki... C'était donc toi... **Murmure-je doucement.

Elle fit enfin son apparition à l'intérieur de la tante, le sourire aux lèvres, elle a si changer et elle surtout magnifique, c'était devenu une véritable femme qui plus est celle qui à fait battre mon cœur, celle dont les sourires me font fondre, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, moi qui voulais la chercher, la retrouver depuis le début, elle veiller sur moi...

Elle me regardait, avec un sourire chaleureux, je m'approchais d'elle.

**- Tu en as mis du temps pour me reconnaître Shizuru, de l'hôpital à là... **Me fit-elle avec amusement, ce qui me fit d'ailleurs sourire à moi aussi, je la pris dans mes bras, une fois à sa hauteur, elle avait grandi, en deux ans, elle était un peu plus grande que moi et surtout âgée maintenant de 21 ans... Je suis si heureuse...

Elle me rendit l'étreinte, il nous fallut quelques secondes pour nous écarter de l'une et de l'autre pour s'observaient, je sentais mon cœur sortir de ma poitrine, je ressentais tellement de bonheur... Et tellement d'amour...

Doucement, nos visages se rapprochaient de l'autre, nous nous arrêtions à quelque centimètre pour nous regarder, voyant que Natsuki allait rien faire pour me rejeter, je fis le premier pas et je scellais nos lèvres ensemble, le baiser était timide mais surtout mignon, je sais maintenant que c'est elle que mon cœur a choisi de battre et de protéger et je suis sur que c'est pareil pour elle.

**- Je suis encore là, moi, je souhaiterais descendre...** Fais le capitaine toujours en l'air.

Nous l'avons complètement oublié, on séparait nos lèvres au bout de quelques secondes, Ara, je voyais Natsuki rougir, c'était tellement adorable, puis elle reportait son attention vers le capitaine qui tombait lourdement sur le sol, il ne mit pas longtemps pour se lever et se diriger vers nous.

**- Qui êtes-vous ?** Demanda-t-il à l'intention de Natsuki, qui le regardait sans rien faire, elle passait son bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer contre elle.

**- Je suis sur que vous le savez déjà au fond de vous...** Lui répondu t-elle.

Je voyais le capitaine en pleine réflexion avant de lever son regard brusquement vers nous, nous pointant du doigt.

**- C'est vous... N'est-ce pas... C'est vous... Le Projet Oméga... **Faisait-il en bégayant et en tremblant.

Je regardais Natsuki, qui m'observait, semblant attendre ma réaction, mais je savais que mes yeux exprimaient de la joie et non de la peur, tout en me tenant contre elle, elle tournait son regard à nouveau vers le Capitaine.

**- Oui... Je suis le projet Oméga**. Répondit-elle.

**Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées après l'annonce.**

**La nuit était tombée.**

Le capitaine avait posé beaucoup de questions à Natsuki en ma présence, j'ai appris que John Smith l'avait enlevé à sa mère, Saeko à l'âge de huit ans, il a tué sa mère devant elle, Smith lui à ensuite demander de le suivre sans faire quelque chose, mais c'est à ce moment, à l'âge de huit ans, qu'elle a tué les hommes qui accompagnait Smith de manière atroce, en voyant que ça dégénérer, John lui avait administrer, un sédatif pour l'endormir, elle nous a ensuite raconté les tortures qu'elle recevait et pourquoi Smith ordonnait cela, il lui avait répondu qu'elle sera dans un temps futur une arme, très redoutable, pouvant faire exploser plusieurs villes, à cette révélation, moi et le capitaine, on comprit l'intérêt que Smith tenait à Natsuki, il la voulait pour faire le mal, c'était lui le monstre et pas Natsuki, qui était innocente à l'époque.

Le capitaine nous avait ordonné de rester aux camps, il nous avait attribué une tante pour que nous puissions-nous reposer puis il était parti nous laissant tranquille.

_**Point de vue de Natsuki.**_

_**Flash-back**_

_**l'an 2005, l'aube.**_

_Je l'avais enfin retrouvé dans les souterrains de la ville, j'allais pouvoir enfin venger Shizuru et la protéger. Smith n'avait pas remarqué ma présence, c'était le moment pour moi d'agir._

_Avec l'aide de mes pouvoirs, je le retenu et le soulevais dans les airs, je me montrer enfin face à l'homme qui avait fait du mal à celle qui compter pour moi maintenant depuis ces 5 ans, celle qui m'avait aidé à croire que j'étais une personne meilleure._

_Il me regardait avec un air terrifier, c'est ce qu'il m'exciter le plus, cela me donner envie de plus le tuer lentement._

_**« Pourquoi ?»** Dis-je_

_John Smith me regardait sans comprendre._

**_« De quoi pourquoi ?»_**

_**« Pourquoi lui avoir tirer dessus ?**» Finis-je par lui demander d'une voix sombre._

_John Smith se mit à glousser, malgré qu'il était retenu et suspendu dans les airs._

**_« Je suppose que tu parles de Viola Shizuru, cette femme qui t'a retourné le cerveau, qui à détruit les projets que j'avais pour toi... Elle devait donc mourir, pour que je te récupère.»_**

_Je serrais mes dents, ma colère grandissait._

**_« Je ne serais jamais revenue vers vous-même si elle n'avait pas survécu ... C'est vous qui m'avez fait faire tout ces choses, qui voulais que je sois-ce monstre... Mais il a suffi qu'elle entre dans ma vie pour que tout échoue, elle est tout pour moi, maintenant...»_**

_Smith se mit à sourire narquoisement._

**_« Comment une femme aussi belle que Viola-san, peut aimer un monstre alors qu'elle est en couple...»_**

_Cette nouvelle me fit l'état d'un choc, je ne comprenais pas... Shizuru est en couple et elle ne me la pas dis._

**_« Kuga Natsuki, tu contiens en toi une grande réserve d'énergie, qui grâce à cela tes pouvoirs son puissant, ce qui se passer dans mon complexe me la prouver, tu l'as fait exploser, en utilisant une bonne partie de ton énergie, mais ton esprit, c'est focaliser juste sur une chose, la scientifique, tu voulais la protéger, c'est ce qui t'a rendu encore plus puissante l'amour est une grande faiblesse surtout pour toi qui est un monstre, un simple projet...»_**

_J'avais une question qui me passer par la tête, je me décidais enfin à lui l'a poser._

**_« Qu'est-ce que le projet Oméga devait, vous apportez ?»_**

_Je le vis soudainement froncer les sourcils puis me regarder avec supériorité._

**_« Il devait rien m'apporter seulement être une arme destructrice, tu devais être mon esclave et m'obéir, mais ça échoué, à cause de cette...»_**

_Je ne pus m'empêcher d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour lui compresser ces os._

_**« Je ne serais jamais votre esclave...» Lui fis-je, en augmentant la compression, au final, il ne restait plus rien de lui, seulement ces membres détacher de son corps et du sang un peu partout, mais ça fallait le coup, pour la venger.**_

_**Fin du Flash-Back.**  
_

**Retour à la réalité.**

**Point de vue de Viola Shizuru.**

J'étais allongé sur un lit de camp, pendant que Natsuki m'observait en étant debout.

**- Natsuki, tu ne veux pas te reposer ?** Lui demande-je doucement.

Elle ne me répondit pas, mais doucement, je la sentis me rejoindre sur le lit de camp, allonger côte à côte, c'était la première fois qu'on pouvait ce le permettre en 5 ans.

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dis que tu es en couple. **Commença-t-elle.

Je la regardais, elle sembler blessé, c'est vrai que j'ai étais en couple à notre rencontre, mais maintenant, je ne le suis plus.

**- Je l'étais effectivement à notre rencontre, mais en 5 ans, j'ai eu le temps de m'apercevoir que je n'aimais plus la personne avec qui j'étais, mais que je t'aimais, toi...** Lui fis-je avec douceur.

Mes mots semblent la toucher.

**- Tu sais Shizuru... Quand Smith t'a tiré dessus...** Elle se coupait dans sa phrase, je voyais une larme coulée et tomber sur sa joue.

Doucement, je tournais sur le côté pour la regarder, lui caressant la joue, je l'incitai à continuer.

**- Quand il t'a tiré dessus et quand tu étais tomber évanouie, j'ai perdu le contrôle, j'ai fait exploser le complexe, mais je t'ai protégé, Smith avait réussi à ce sauvé avant l'explosion, je t'ai emmené dans un hôpital et je suis partie en quête de retrouver Smith pour lui faire regretter ce qu'il ait osé te faire tout en revenant régulièrement te voir et il y a pas longtemps quand tu étais avec ces hommes pour venir dans ce camp militaire, je l'ai retrouvé et ... Je l'ai tué... **Termina-t-elle en posant son regard vers moi.

**- Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir vengé, Natsuki, mais maintenant que je suis là, je ne veux plus que tu te fasses du mal en tuant d'autres personnes... **Lui faisais-je en me blottissant dans ces bras.** Je te les dis, je ne t'abandonnerai pas parce qu'à fait des choses mal, et maintenant, je ne t'abandonnerai pas parce que je... T'aimes, aussi simplement que soit-il, je t'aime, tu es Ma Natsuki malgré le fait que tu sois plus jeune que moi et surtout différente, je t'aime.** Lui déclare-je avec tendresse, pendant qu'elle me regardait avec des yeux brillants.

Je pris possession de ces lèvres en lui demandant l'accès à sa langue, celle-ci m'autorisait immédiatement, notre baiser était d'abord timide puis plus fougueux, nos langues se découvraient et accomplissaient un magnifique bal.

À bout de souffle, Natsuki rompit notre baiser et ancra son regard dans le mien.

**- Je t'aime aussi et c'est à mon tour de te protéger, ma Shizuru...**

**Fin.**

* * *

**_Voilà la fin, j'espère vous retrouvez rapidement pour une autre histoire ou sinon ça sera pour terminer ma fic ''Une longue et éprouvante aventure'' que j'ai mise en suspends, à bientôt..._**

**_Kailyaenzo._**


End file.
